High School Travesty
by PunkAngel555
Summary: Imagine shakespeare meets high school musical..this is what you'd get. Interesting Pairings. Starts of mellow...but becomes quite dark..rated M for violent subject matter...and very bad language
1. A Midsummer Night's Musical

Okay so this chapter has a song in it, and is based on the works of both shakespeare and kenny ortega.

Chapter One: A Midsummer Night's Musicale

"Everyone, evryone! Gather around and please make sure your cellphones are silenced" Ms Darbus called. "I have the list of parts for Our Midsummer's night musicale here and I believe we are going to have a great cast"

Ms Darbus Tacked the list to the announcements board and as usual everyone rushed to see if they got their part. Sharpay was the first to reach the board, of course.

"Like OMG no way! I got Helena and Ry you got...What the!"

"What...What is it...Oh No please tell me I didn't get Bottom...I don't want to be a donkey!! Sharrrr! What did I get!"

Troy stepped in and looked at the board. "Hey Ryan you're fine, you got Lysander, it's a lead part and wait a second..."

"what is it Troy?" Gabriella asked trying to get closer to the list.

Troy looked back at Gabriella. "Gabby hun, I'm Demetrius, Ryan is Lysander, You're Hermia, and Sharpay is Helena."

"Wait...That means that I have to kiss Ryan and U have to kiss...oh no way"

The four leads slowly turned towards Ms. Darbus.

"Okay I can explain, why I did what I did...acting is about testing your boundaries and the musical is about falling in love with the wrong person, so I mixed up the pairings...it will make the confusion of not knowing who to love all the more real"

"But Ms. Darbus.." Gabriella whined, "Troy and I are dating and I don't..."

"Miss Montez...the theatre does not tolerate whining and this musicale is going to go flawlessly...and that means absolutely no fighting" she eyed both Gabriella and Sharpay, "I don't need the stress of dealing with anymore cat fights."

"Well we'll just have to make do won't we, that's show biz for you" ryan sighed and slumped out of the theatre.

The rest of the cast also headed off in different directions, knowing that tomorrow would bring the joy and pain of learning new songs, new lines, and new drama. In two months time the show would be ready.

It was two days before the show and everyone had been vigorously practicing their lines and parts. Ryan was sitting in the music room with Gabriella going over their harmonies and lines.

"Hey Gabby, you should try umm breathing in less and really singing from your stomach...vocal cords are just pipes, ur stomach and lungs are the real source"

"Yeah, Okay I'll try...which song should I try?"

"I think you should try..hmmm...Dream A little dream of me, it's a really pretty song."

"Yeah I like that Darbus included it in the musical, I'm a fan of oldies."

"Yeah me too, especially Elvis!"

"Oh yeah well Elvis rocks...hmm anyway Um I'm gonna try to use ur techniques"

_Stars shinin bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper _

_I love you_

_Birds singin in the sycamore tree_

_Dream A little dream of me_

_So_

_Say nighty night and kiss me_

_Please hold me tight and_

_tell me you'll miss me_

While I'm alone, blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

Stars fadin but I linger on dear

still cravin ur kiss

I'm longin to linger to linger till dawn dear

Just sayin this...

"Wow Gabby that was great...you could give Mama Cass a run for her money."

"Aww thanks Ry...so yea..umm what should we practice next"

"Well um...there's really only one thing we haven't practiced.."

"yea I know..well if we want to make it look real we should probably try that scene"

"So yeah"

Ryan leaned in towards Gabriella and she pulled him in for a kiss. Gabriella leaned in further and began to push against Ryan.

"Gabby"

"yea"

"We shouldn't"

"Yea but..."

"But I want it"

"yea...me too"

"yea"

"You're a much better kisser than I thought you'd be"

"Oh really?"

"Yea..now shut up and kiss me Ry"

There was a knock at the door when a big flash of pink burst into the room.

"Hey I thought I'd just..What the hell his going on here?!"

Sharpay had unfortunatly walked in on the spectacle that was Gabriella strattling Ryan, passionatly kissing him. Gabriella looked up and then quickly jumped off ryan, grabbed her backpack, and ran out of the room, knocking over the brass section along the way.

"Ryan what the hell was that?"

"Umm we were practicing our scenes"

"That's bull Ry! The scene calls for a kiss, not a full on makeout session! And, omg you like her don't you...I can't believe you are falling for that skank..."

"Hey Shar that's enough!"

"Ry she ripperd out a piece of my hair, how could you kiss her?" Said shar as she ran out of the room.

"well you were being a bitch sis" Ryan said under his breath.

It was Friday night, the musical was almost over, the crowd was captivated as Gabriella sang Dream A Little Dream of Me. The lights cast a purple glow over her toga and glistening tiara as she circled Ryan who was sitting in the middle of the stage. As she sang the last few bars and the music began to fade Ryan got up and walked towards her.

"I'll dream the sweetest dreams of you" he softly sang.

Gabrielle leaned in as the audience and crew behind stage watched how passionately Ryan reached out to her and pulled her in. Troy was paying close attention as he watched Gabriella and Ryan's lips meet and meet again. And as the curtain came down...continued to me.

"Wow, I guess they practiced everything" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..I dunno" said Troy.

"Oh there's something rotten in the school of East High" mused Sharpay

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Troy I know you're a jock, but you're not stupid...I'm sure you'll get it..eventually"

The show continued on and as the final curtain fell, tensions could be felt. Troy kept looking over at Ryan and Gabriella, who were both smiling as they looked at each other holding hands. As all the actors headed off the stage, Troy tried to follow them off stage. And, upon turning the corner he found what he was afraid of. Gabriella with her arms around Ryan , the two of them pressed up against the wall, Ryans hands feeling along Gabriella's back, both of them passionately kissing.

"Ga..Gabby..wha-wha"

"TROY! What are you..."

"The better question is what are you doing? Why is your tongue making it's way down Ryan's throat?"

"Umm. Troy I was gonna tell you...I have feelings for Ryan."

"How long?"

"Months but we didn't start doing anything until a few days ago."

"what do you mean by 'doing anything'?"

Ryan stepped forward.

"Uh..Troy...you should probably sit down"

Okay so that was the first chapter. Please RR!


	2. Star Crossed Singers

So I started this fic not knowing what I was getting into...sorry about taking so long to update! Here's Chapter Two...It's a bit darker but still T rated. I DON"T OWN HSM

Chapter Two: Star Crossed Singers

Ryan had been avoiding Troy for days, ever since he had walked in on the sight of Gabriella playing tonsil hockey that night after the performance. But when it comes to East High, it's not long before any two people meet. Unfortunately for Ryan, it was during a lunch break when he decided to take a short cut to the music room...right through the gym. He was so eager to meet up with Gabriella, he forgot about basketball practice. He realized his stupid mistake when a giant, orange, well-inflated basketball hit him in the side of the head.

"What the..."

"Hey Ryan...figured u must be a basket head...thinkin you could kiss my girlfriend"

"Troy, I don't want to fight about this"

"I bet you don't! Pathetic little drama queen..."

"OH yeah Troy, If I'm such a 'queen' then why did I have your girlfriend grinding on my while we played a game of tonsil hockey!"

BAM

Troy slugged Ryan Right in the jaw. Ryan stumbled back a bit as Troy turned to his team.

"Look at him! He's a pathetic little que..."

Before Troy could finish his sentence, ryan had swung his fist around into Troy's back. Followed by a gut punch.

"How's that for drama queen, Mr I'm-a-closet singer who can't keep his girlfriend"

Troy swung at Ryan again, only to have Ryan throw him to the ground.

"You're still a little fag drama geek"

"AHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Ryan kicked troy right in the face. Blood spurted out of Troy's nose as he howled in pain.

"Just what on earth is going...Holy shit..Troy are you okay!" Coach Bolton had walked into the gym just on time to find his son on the floor, unconscious and hosting a broken nose. He also found his team and a a black-eyed Ryan. And, Chad's fingers pointing at Ryan.

"Evans OFFICE NOW! Chad go get the nurse...tell her to call the paramedics"

"Hey Mom...It's Ry"

"What;s wrong honey...you don't sound okay."

"I got in a fight Mom"

"Oh..Ryy are you okay babe"

"I'm fine but, Troy is in the hospital with a concussion, a broken nose, and his jaw is wired shut"

"Jesus Christ! Ryan Mitchell Evans! Where you trying to kill him?"

"No I just lost my cool and he just..and I and.."

"And what?"

"And it doesn't matter because I got expelled anyways"

"What?!"

"Look can you just come and pick me up...we'll talk later"

Ryan hung up and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket.

_**Gabby?**_

_Yes Ry_

_**I'm sorry**_

_It's not your fault Troy started it!_

_**But I chose to make it worse.**_

_It's gonna be okay._

_**Gabby...I'm gonna be expelled.**_

_But, Troy started it!_

_**Yeah but he's the star and his friends backed him up.**_

_Are we still gonna see each other._

_**Not at East High. Shoot I gotta go!**_

_Bye..ILU_

_**ILU 2**_

Sharpay had run up to the office as soon as the gossip had reached her ears. And now she was rushing around the office looking for her brother.

"Ryan!"

"I'm okay Shar!"

"Ry...you have a black eye, your knuckles are torn up, and is the blood on your shoe?"

"Relax...that's Troy's"

"Ryan Mitchell Evans, I can't believe you beat the shit out of the captain of the basketball team!"

"He started it"

"Yeah, well you're getting expelled for it! I told you to stay away from that tramp, Ry...look at what she's done"

"Whatever...you just don't understand Shar"

READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. The Heartache and Shock

It's been so long since I've posted!! I'm sooo sorry! College has kept me busy...but now I'm on break and I'm ready to keep working! As always I don't own the characters and the plot is based heavily on a myriad of Shakespearean plays.

Chapter 3: The Heartache and The Shock

It had been weeks since Ryan had been expelled and as time had moved on things only got worse at East High. On numerous occasions Gabby had opened her locker to find notes written in sparkling pink gel pen ink. Today was no different.

_Hello Skank,_

_Glad to see you are enjoying an education, too bad Ryan is still trying to get in to a school. It seems most schools don't want students who attack other students...which happens to be the only reason why I haven't crushed your pretty little face. Just so you know...I don't care if my brother thinks you're special...someday he'll realize just how worthless you are...I can't wait. _

_S._

_BTW...U should prolly do the world a favor and just cut ur wrists.. XD...bitch_

Tears had covered the page before she had even finished reading it.

**I am worthless...Sharpay is right...Troy won't even look at me...and Ry hasn't returned any of my calls...or texts...and I know his Ms Evan's is lying when she says he's not home...maybe I should go talk to Taylor...she always knows how to help**

****

"Hey Taylor...Um...can we talk?"

"Oh look it's that girl who i always used to hang out with. The one who cheated on her boyfriend and then supported the guy who beat him up. The one who stopped talking to me..yeah I think that's her"

"Taye...please I just don't know.."

"Gabby look I can't talk right now...and we're not the people we used to be"

"But.."

"I have to get to class...and so do you"

Gabby couldn't help but cry as she watched her once best friend walk down the hall and turn out of sight.

**Shit! Could my life get any worse?**

Without watching where she was going, Gabby bumped into a wall and grabbed the rail as she slid to the ground. A poster came toppling on top of her.

"Something Wicked This Way Comes:

A Harvest Musicale"

**That's just great another cursed musical...perfect title too..that's all musicals ever do around here..**

Before she could stand up an announcement came over the intercom

"Gabriella Montez, please report to the front office"

***

"Miss Montez, I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"Of course you do..all I ever get is bad news"

'Gabriella...it's your father...he was killed last night...it was in a robbery...he was trying to hide and capture the robbery on video and..um I'm so very sorry"

"Why am I just finding this out! And...where is my Mom! I NEED MY MOM!!"

"Gabriella..please calm down..I'm so sorry..your Mom flew out to California this afternoon to see your grandmother...and you're just finding out about this because the police just identified his body late this morning"

"What do you mean just identified him?" Gabby was sobbing.

"Well..um Gabby they shot him in the face...with a Mac Ten... And he wasn't Wearing any ID and after the shooting...it left his face..."

"OHH GODD!! WHY? WHY DAMNIT WHY!!!! I need to leave...I gotta get home...I...I can't be here right now"

"Gabby...I think you should.."

"No, I need to go"

"Okay..honey I'm really very sorry for your loss"

"Thank You, Ms Smith..I just need to go home right now"

***

Gabby went to her locker and twisted the lock, fighting back tears all the while. As she opened her locker she found a giant pink sign:

"Go Find A Brothel! Skank!"

It was the last straw. Gabby quickly gathered up her stuff and headed for the Gym.

***

Habby frantically the weights out of their shelves and threw them into the bin. she reached for the volleyball net and grabbed it too and began wheeling it out the door and across the hall..right towards the pool. She tried not to cry as she placed the flowered charm from the spring musical on the diving board. Slowly she tied the weights to the net, tears streaming down her face. After tying the nets to her ankle she stood at the edge of the diving board...

**If you can hear me..I'm sorry...I really am...Please take care of my Mom...and watch over Ryan...I just can't do this anymore**

She threw the weights off the diving board and waited for the pull to grab her...It wasn't log before she flew off the board..hitting her head, before plunging into the water. She looked up at the sky from under the water...and then close her eyes as the water rushed into her lungs. Darkness.

___End Scene Three

Please Read and Review...No Flames Please..if u don't like it...just be nice about it. Thanx!


End file.
